


The Mako/Iroh Modern AU No One Asked For

by Rinzlerkitty94 (SorynJK)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Male Character, College AU, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Food, Gay Male Character, Gonna keep this one rated T, He was taking his time with letting me know..., He's not being forthcoming with how he wants to be labeled..., Home cooked dinner dates, I guess I do need to add this, I haven't actually decided what to label Iroh's sexuality yet, I haven't decided if there's bending in this AU yet, Inspired vaguely by the spaghetti scene from lady and the tramp, Iroh has decided now what he wants his labels to be, It's mostly background stuff, It's very untraditional but delicious, Korrasami mentioned only - not featured, Little more innuendo in this chapter too, M/M, Modern AU, Netflix and Chill, Not so detailed makeouts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So once that gets sorted I'll add it, Stubborn fire princes, The Fire Nation is a Democracy now, This is a recipe I personally make, This new chapter is almost all cooking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorynJK/pseuds/Rinzlerkitty94
Summary: The title says it all. I had an idea, it refused to leave me, I posted it on Tumblr, and instead of being saved, was encouraged to just let it run wild instead. So here. Have this.
Relationships: Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Ramen Date

**Author's Note:**

> A brief break from Tangled Vines because someone (old_and_new_friends) encouraged this. And was very correct, there just isn't enough content under this ship tag, so I give you this monstrosity. Be gentle with it. I'll probably edit it later, because I'm half asleep myself and I'm not 100% sure about it, but I'm not /not/ proud of it, so, eh. We'll see how it goes.

Mako groaned softly as he felt his phone vibrating from across his mattress, not immediately willing to lift his face from where it was buried in his pillow. Without looking up, he reached out, groping blindly over his blankets for a moment before actually finding his phone, and brought it up to his face, pushing himself up on his other arm to be able to read the new text message.

'Dinner tomorrow night? My treat?'

He blinked at the screen for a few seconds, feeling a light blush rising into his cheeks. It took him another few seconds but he did manage to type up a quick 'yeah, sounds good,' in response, setting his phone down and trying to force himself to calm down. Nothing in that message had implied this was anything other than just a casual hangout. Yeah, that's all it was…

It certainly wasn't the first time he'd gotten a message like that from the other man, who just so happened to be the ever (frustratingly) handsome Iroh II, son of the equally impressive President Izumi of the Fire Nation, and grandson of the last Firelord, Zuko. An altogether terrifying family with a long history of having very little chill, and Iroh wasn't much of an exception. Graduating early from an expensive private school, he'd gone straight into officer's training from there, and hadn't stopped rising in rank yet. Having his attention for even a moment was… intimidating. 

Especially for Mako, who was struggling to work his way through too long shifts at the local overpriced cafe so his younger brother could actually afford his college classes. Mako didn't have the time or energy to even think about it. Yet. There would be time after Bolin graduated, and online classes were a thing.

But… somewhere along the way, Mako had caught Iroh's interest. (And if anyone bothered asking Iroh why, he would have had a very easy time explaining it. There was no denying Mako was attractive. And there was easily something admirable about his determination to help his brother get ahead in life.)

So when Iroh occasionally sent an invitation like this one, if Mako wasn't working or too tired, he'd accept it, not actually picking up yet that there was something more being offered besides a meal that wasn't pre-cooked and frozen. Yet.  
_____________________________________

The next day was a difficult one. Mako had learned early on that he would, regardless of what he did, get screamed at by an entitled customer at least once a day. 

They ran out of scones. He got screamed at no less than seven separate times. And each time his manager was dragged out to settle the problem, Mako was reassured that his job was not on the line, he was one of the most dependable employees, just keep doing what he was doing. On the bright side, because of the extra abuse, his manager felt bad and gave him a free sandwich, so it wasn't all completely terrible.

But he was ready to drop dead by the time he dragged himself home, and… sent exactly that in a text to Iroh. He felt bad about ditching the other man, but it had just been too long a day to deal with going anywhere. So Mako was thoroughly surprised when, roughly 30 minutes later, there was a knock on his door. His eyes met Iroh's and widened in surprise, blinking dumbly for a few moments. 'Why was he…?'

"I know you said you were tired, and I'll leave if you want me to, but I did kind of promise you dinner." He held up a takeout bag, and Mako couldn't help the soft, tired, smile that curved his lips. That was unnecessarily sweet, and there was no way he was just sending the other off after that, so he stood aside and let Iroh into his and his brother's decently sized apartment. (It was still pretty damn small, but there was at least room enough to breathe.)

"You really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." One set of golden eyes met another and it hit Mako like a ton of bricks what exactly was happening. "Hey, are you okay?" The concern was warranted, because he'd actually stopped breathing for a second, but quickly forced himself to at least look relaxed. 

"... Yeah, sorry. I… Have you been trying to ask me on dates this whole time?" God… this was embarrassing, please say no, just to spare him that. Iroh watched him, a little cautiously after his reactions, but looked more amused than anything.

"I mean, I was hoping it was a little more obvious than that. But next time, I'll just make sure I'm a little more clear." Mako blushed, drawing a laugh from Iroh. How cute. "If you're interested, that is?"

"..... I… Ye… yes. Yes, I am. I'd… I'd like that."  
_____________________________________

Iroh had settled on just getting ramen that night. It wasn't the first time they'd gotten it, so he figured it was a safe bet. And after fighting over the slices of grilled pork, Iroh was at least satisfied when Mako pushed the egg halves over to him. The soft boiled eggs were easily the best part, soaked in soy broth and the yokes had an almost creamy texture, he'd gladly lose the pork slices if it meant getting to keep the eggs. 

Undoubtedly though, the most interesting part of the meal was also the most unintentional, both having been distracted by something, picking up the same noodle. And ending up in a slightly awkward Lady and the Tramp scenario where Mako wasn't able to pull away quickly enough before his lips met Iroh's. That accidental first quick kiss, which ended with a very quick retreat and lots of blushes, soon was followed by another, still slightly hesitant, but very much appreciated kiss, with Iroh gently tilting Mako's head back to him, giving him plenty of time to pull away, to say no, to stop it in any way, before their lips met again, the mostly empty bowl of ramen abandoned. 

They shared a few more of these soft, still barely there kisses, neither quite brave enough yet to ask for more, until it was obvious that it was now very late. But Mako had laid his head against Iroh's shoulder, and Iroh didn't feel much like moving him when he seemed so comfortable. And Mako, now half-asleep, glanced up at him, exhaustion in his voice to ask, "So… are we dating now?"

"Do you want to be?" Iroh's fingers were gently combing through his hair and it was slowly lulling Mako closer to sleep. 

"Yeah…." Iroh smiled, barely turning his head to press a soft kiss to the top of Mako's head. 

"Then yeah, we are. Now go to sleep." Mako obeyed almost immediately. He couldn't have resisted it even if he tried. They would both undoubtedly wake up sore and slightly stiff from having slept in rather awkward positions on Mako's sofa, but for now, neither cared. Mako would be especially glad that the next day just happened to be his day off, he had a new boyfriend to spend his downtime with after all.


	2. Netflix and Chill - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little over a month into their relationship now, Mako and Iroh are settling into a routine. And it's nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Decided I did want to continue this, cause it's kinda fun and cute. I'm going to keep this pretty tame, but... I'm considering writing more... detailed? scenes for my other account. So if anyone is interested in that, let me know.

Iroh had just finished a long week of seemingly endless paperwork and meetings, and so much stress he felt the tension through every part of his body. It was nice knowing he had no responsibilities, career wise at least, for the next few days, and he fully planned on enjoying every moment of his new free time. 

He picked his phone up, opening his calendar to check when his boyfriend would have time off. He usually made sure to text Mako at the beginning of the week to get his work schedule, and for the past month, it had worked out well. It also helped that Mako worked morning and afternoon shifts, doubles at least three times a week, so his evenings were free just about every night. 

And… quickly scanning the next week, Iroh was happy to see that Mako did have a day off near the end of the week, and that usually meant it was a day they could spend together. He sent a text to the other, an invitation to dinner, and to spend their shared day off at his apartment. 

Five minutes later, he got a response, a seemingly enthusiastic yes.  
_____________________________________

A few days later, Mako showed up at Iroh's door the evening before their day off. He was tired from work, but Bolin was studying for a major test and needed space, and quiet, to finish his studying. So Mako had thrown some clothes and a toothbrush into a bag and left the apartment to his brother.

Iroh was, of course, happy to see him, slipping an arm around his boyfriend's waist to pull him close for a quick kiss. That soon became more than just a quick kiss, Mako's arms slipping up and around his neck. Iroh broke the kiss, and before Mako could protest, took his bag from him, gently dragging him further into his apartment. 

"How was work today?" Mako frowned just a little at the question, which was a clear enough sign, today hadn't been the best.

"Busy, but pretty usual. College students ordering a million espresso shots added to already way too caffeinated drinks, soccer moms who will yell at you for not smiling right… Korra ordering the weirdest shit." That at least managed to bring a small smile to his face. 

"What was it today?"

"Ah… caramel macchiato with lavender?" And there was the disgusted expression, Iroh was sure he was mirroring it. "She says it's good, and I don't know, maybe we're the crazy ones, but…" He trailed off, shrugging a little. 

Mako dropped down onto a much plusher sofa than his own, sighing contentedly, his head plopping back against the cushion. It was easier to relax here, away from the reminders of all his stresses. Iroh sat down next to him, letting Mako settle with his head on his lap, gently combing his fingers through his hair. That was nice. 

"Hm, so… is there a plan for tonight? Or tomorrow? Or…" Mako had closed his eyes when Iroh had started to play with his hair, but just barely opened them again to ask his question. He was tired, but not so tired yet that he was worried he would fall asleep, he just didn't really want to take his eyes off his boyfriend for too long.

"For tonight, I can't imagine you want to be dragged out anywhere. Takeout and Netflix? Tomorrow, we can figure out in the morning." Iroh's hand left Mako's hair, one finger trailing down the bridge of his down, drawing a soft, almost annoyed whine from Mako at the slight ticklish sensation. Iroh just laughed as the other batted his hand away, going back to lightly combing his fingers through the soft strands of dark hair instead. 

"I mean, yeah, that sounds nice. No Stephen King movies this time, that last one made me jumpy for a week." Mako raised himself up, pressing a light kiss to Iroh's cheek as he moved to settle next to him again. 

"Fine, fine. We'll stay away from the horror section. Comedies only tonight."   
_____________________________________

They couldn't decide for at least half an hour what they wanted, finally settling for pizza, because why the hell not? Greasy, cheesy comfort food at it's finest. And it took almost as long to agree on what to watch, with Mako finally relenting on Parks and Recreation. Mostly ridiculous, occasionally dark, humor, pizza, and cuddles definitely were a winning combination. Neither willingly moved from the couch for hours, letting Netflix just play on in the background, having to hit the "are you still watching" button a few times. But… They lasted only halfway through an episode after they finished eating before Mako was sitting on Iroh's lap, their mouths pressed together in deep, drawn out kisses. And that was perfectly fine with both of them. 

And yes, they did eventually leave the couch, only to move into Iroh's bedroom, which neither planned on leaving until at least mid morning the day after.


	3. A Home Cooked Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing a pattern here. I guess the Makroh AU is also food themed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There's lots of food mentions here. Little bit of innuendo too. Oh, I mention Korrasami for a literal second. 
> 
> I LIVE!!! This chapter was started forever ago and was going somewhere different, but then I actually cooked this exact meal for some friends, and decided to go with this instead. 
> 
> (If anyone is curious and wants the recipe for either part, just let me know. They're both good. The rice is all mine, but I have a link for the pork.)

Mako was a half an hour away from clocking out at work, and he was definitely looking forward to it. Today, as every day, had been long, and he was ready to be home and off his feet. It didn’t hurt that Iroh was supposed to be bringing dinner over that night. Or… well, he was supposed to be bringing ingredients over, and was going to actually try to cook. And that was nice, because Mako was NOT a very good cook. He was really good at microwaving. Or throwing a frozen entree in the oven, but creating from scratch? Nuh uh, it just wasn’t going to happen. And turn out well. 

He was watching the clock, counting down the minutes, and trying to fill those minutes with as many mindless tasks as possible as, just to make the time pass faster. It wasn’t hard, a mini rush of college students came in and all wanted drinks about twenty minutes before his shift was over, and by the time he was finished with the last bubble tea, he had only three minutes left. Wiping down the counters, and shelves took care of that, and thank every god in existence, he was able to clock out on time for this shift. 

He left the cafe he worked at, breathing a deep, relieved sigh, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending his boyfriend a quick text to let him know he was off work, a slight smile on his lips at the quick reply that said Iroh was on his way over. Bolin was going to be out for the night. Mako wasn’t entirely sure where, and while that made him nervous, he was slowly having to let go of the situation. Bolin was an adult, a young one, but still an adult. And he was able to make decisions for himself, and he was a responsible kid too. … Usually. Mako sent him a text anyway, just to double check.

It took until Mako got home for Bolin to reply, he was staying with Korra and her girlfriend, Asami. They just all HAPPENED to have classes together, and it was actually convenient, because they could all study together, and Asami and Korra had an apartment off campus, and Bolin had stayed a few times with them before. Whatever. It was fine. Mako was just glad that Bolin was sticking close to them, he needed a few good friends. 

Iroh was waiting at the door to Mako’s building when he arrived with a bag of groceries. Mako sighed in relief, pressing a quick kiss to Iroh's cheek, so glad that he didn't have to worry about cheap cup noodles or a peanut butter sandwich being dinner. Iroh wasn't a gourmet chef by any means, but the man knew his way around the kitchen. 

He unlocked the door to his apartment, letting Iroh in before him. Iroh set his bag down on a countertop in Mako's somewhat cramped kitchen. (It was big enough that the two could move around easily enough, but even one more person would make maneuvering difficult.) He turned to Mako, gently pulling his boyfriend into his arms and kissing his lips softly. "Hey babe, you seem in a good mood tonight."

Mako slipped his arms around Iroh's neck, kissing him back. "I wasn't stuck at work late, I'm getting dinner cooked for me, and by my amazing boyfriend too. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Iroh kissed Mako's cheek, then slipped out of his arms, starting to unpack the grocery bag. Green onions, a head of garlic, pre-sliced pineapple. Mako hopped onto a countertop, watching the ingredients being unveiled. Pork chops pounded into thin slices, eggs, panko. "What are you making?"

"You'll see." This was the first time that Iroh had cooked for Mako, so finding what he needed was easy enough. Setting two skillets on the stove top, he left them there to chop the garlic, green onion, large white onion, and pineapple slices. Mako watched him curiously as the vegetables and fruit were divided. If he just happened to reach over and steal a cut piece of pineapple, then Iroh would just have to deal with it. 

Iroh was a little too busy to be babysitting the pineapple pieces, whisking eggs, dipping meat in flour, egg, then panko and dropping it into one of the skillets that he had at some point put oil into and heated up. Mako stopped short of grabbing another bite of pineapple as the crackling of deep-frying meat filled the room. 

The other skillet was also now hot, and the garlic and diced onion was thrown into it, stirred, and left to saute. Iroh turned to Mako again, stepping between his legs and kissing him quickly, stepping away to stir the onion and garlic mix, giving Mako another chance to look at the remaining ingredients. Soy sauce, dashi broth, mirin, sweet chili oil. He was almost starting to understand, but for the moment was content just to watch Iroh cook, flinching back a little when the frying meat was flipped and the oil popped violently in his direction. 

"Sorry… I always forget it does that…" Iroh looked just so contrite that Mako couldn't help laughing, yelping when Iroh flicked his leg. He jumped down from the counter, stepping just out of Iroh's reach, childishly sticking his tongue out at him. When Iroh rolled his eyes, smiling indulgently at his boyfriend, Mako's heart raced for a moment. 

With Mako out of the way, Iroh was free to drizzle some soy and mirin into the onion garlic mixture, pull the fried pork from the pain, and drop the pineapple into the onion mix, stirring it quickly. The sweet, acidic fruit sizzled in the hot skillet, releasing its tropical aroma into the room. "Hey, can you grab a deeper pot, please?" 

Mako grabbed the requested vessel as Iroh set the no longer needed oil filled skillet aside, letting it cool before he tried cleaning it. Iroh threw a bit of oil into the new skillet, letting it heat before dropping the sliced onions into it to sweat down. Mako, now close again, watched in fascination as Iroh whisked another several eggs, setting them aside then adding soy, dashi, sugar, and mirin to the sweated onions.

In the other skillet, he dumped a take out container of pre-cooked plain white rice, stirring the pineapple and onions into it, and drizzling more soy and adding the sweet chili oil. Pineapple fried rice, that was easy enough to identify. 

Iroh added half the whisked eggs to one skillet, half to the other, letting both set, and moving to cut the fried pork into slices. The heat was turned off both skillets as the eggs set. Mako grabbed two bowls and handed them to Iroh, again watching as his boyfriend filled the bottom with a scoop and a half of rice, a full sliced pork chop, and ladled the onion, egg, broth mix over the top, finally finishing it with the chopped green onion. 

Iroh handed the bowls back to Mako, pulling the final item from his grocery bag, a six pack of cheap beer. Cheap, yes, but one Mako personally liked, and he was happy enough to accept it and an offered pair of chopsticks as he sat at his table. 

Katsudon, with an added surprise of pineapple fried rice. Not traditional by any means, but… as the sweet and savory flavors mixed on his tongue, he had no complaints. He did, very accidentally, let a highly inappropriate sounding groan slip out, followed by an immediate dark blush, drawing a laugh from Iroh. 

"Save some of that for later." Mako flicked him in revenge, feeling the heat drain far too slowly from his face, having been reignited by that comment.   
_____________________________________

The dishes were left abandoned in the sink, except the one that the pork had been fried in, Iroh had funneled the remaining oil into the empty beer bottles to throw away, but that was all. Everything else could, and would, be handled later. Much later. When Iroh and Mako finally managed to untangle from each other, spending maybe 10 minutes cleaning the remaining dishes.

They disappeared into Mako's room later, with nothing to interrupt them until at least morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well, let me know what you think. Or if there's some other food themed thing I should add. Or if there's anything else not food themed you would like to read. I'm very open to suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me know what you think. If this is maybe something worth continuing? If I need to stop now while I'm ahead. I realize there are a million and 1 modern AUs, but not for these boys, so yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, read, comment your thoughts, kudos or bookmark if you liked it! Thanks!


End file.
